Cousin
by MadelVer
Summary: Masako, a certain someone's cousin gets trapped in a new world, with her servants can they survive the new world. Only to stumble to a certain guild leader in the most pathetic fight.
1. Prologue

**Ok so I've been watching/reading Overlord and I got a really good idea, but it'll leave out of my head so I need to write/type this while I have inspiration. *jumping happily***

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Overlord**

* * *

In 2126 A game named Yggdrasil was introduced to the world. It was a Dive Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game, in short DMMO-RPG. A kind of game that makes it feel like virtual reality.

Masako is a new player joining the game.

When she arrived at the game she was a... dark skeleton- elf?... Half of her face was part skeleton while the rest of the body is elfy, but the only obvious thing that showed elf was her ears. She wore a medieval white robe and under that was a mellow green short dress with yellow pants underneath but it wasn't anything fancy. She had tan skin and black hair with blue highlights.

She was accompanied by a... angel, but she had a tail that looked like it came from a dark creature, with long horns on her head that curve inward. She wore a robe like Masako, but with a bikini that looks like it came from a succubus. She had red hair with orange tips to her hair.

"Hey Masako did we arrive at the game yet," The angel said, her head spinning from arriving.

"Woah! Yu, I barely recognize you!"Masako screamed.

"Same to you!" Yu screamed pointing a Masako.

Yu and Masako were best friends in real life. Yu's father was the creator of the game, so they were able to get "special" characters for the each of them, but they both found out the game from Masako's cousin. It seemed that Masako's cousin started to play three years ago, also he made a guild with his friends, and introduced it to them a week ago. It had a ver difficult name.

An NPC came over to them.

"Hello players, welcome to Yggdrasil a DMMO-RPG, in this game we have players that are able to have free will," The NPC said helping us get up. The NPC had a medieval white robe. It was a female with a huge bust, it was rather unnatural in the real world, but it made sense in the game.

"Player, what is your name?" Suddenly a box appeared in front of both of them.

* * *

 **~~~~=====*^*=====~~~~**  
 **What is your name?**

 **...**  
 **~~~~=====*^*=====~~~~  
**

* * *

The girls put their names in.

After putting their names in a box appeared on the top left, with their level, XP, and HP. And the options/menu was at the bottom left.

"Hey Yu, what'd you put as your name," Misako turned her head towards her best friend.

"Oh, I put my real name, you know Yujin" she shrugged her shoulders.

* * *

That was 6 years ago. Now the game was ending. Yu and Misako haven't spoken much after Yu got married 2 years ago, and that's also when she started to ignore the game. Yu and Misako weren't in a guild, even though they accomplished being level 100, 3 years ago.

"I'm gonna miss this place" Misako said touching the necklace Yu and her made years ago. They exchanged the necklaces because it meant their friendship, but after the marriage Masako wasn't sure, but she kept the momentum.

The were just adventures, so they traveled around the game. They decided on not joining a guild since it would mean they would get stuck in the same place, and it would be rather boring.

Masako set camp in a cave... Though it was very clean. The reason is because Yu decided to add it to all NPC's that they make everything clean is, while the main reason for them having that was that Masako was a rather lazy person.

Masako was with 10 NPC's Yu and her made. Each of tham made 5 NPC's.

A year ago Yu hadn't come back to the game, so she asked Yu if she can make them a part of her servants, Yu agreed since she wasn't sure if she was going to come back yet.

Sebastian - their main butler, Masako made him after the butler from Black Butler, and is a full demon.

Alexandra - the leader of the maids, Yu made her, and is a full demi-god.

Sebastian and Alexandra were the most powerful out of the rest of the servants. That's why they were the main/top of butlers and maids.

Sebastian was a loyal butler with black hair up to his shoulders, and Sebastian has black and red eyes.

Alexandra has sleek black hair with blue highlights like Makaso, it was in a ponytail to shorten her hair, but it still reached to her knees. Alexandra has purple and yellow eyes.

The reason why Sebastian and Alexandra have two different color eyes is because it shows they are the leaders and top of their group.

ShuShu - a female, is a succubus and is part angel, and is the second in command of the maids.

Saizuko - a male, is a incubus and part devil, and is the second in command of the butlers.

ShuShu and Saizuko are twins. They look like each other besides their hair... And chest. ShuShu has yellow hair with green tips, while Saizuko has green hair with yellow tips. And both were made by Yu and Masako.

Kari - a male, and is a dark fairy and part elf.

Kuso - a male, and is a dark fairy and part elf.

Kari has red eyes and Kuso has blue. Both have purple long hair in a ponytail. They each have butterfly wings and usually tease each other because of it. Kari has red wings to match his eyes, and Kuso has blue for his eyes.

Machi - a female, siren and is part nymph, and are able to control transformation in land and water.

Maru - a male, siren and is part nymph, and are able to control transformation in land and water.

Machi has bright yellow eyes, and her hair and tail was a golden color. While, Maru has white hair, and his tail and eyes were gray. Both were great singers since there were sirens.

Sarah - a female, and is a vampire, but she is also part wolf.

Sarah has straight light green hair with forest green eyes, and her tail and ears have two colors forest green with light green as its tips. Sarah was the last Masako made.

Casy - a female, and is a vampire, but she was also part cat.

Casy has wavy blue hair with bright sky blue eyes, and her ears and tail had two colors midnight blue and sky blue as its tips. Casy was the last Yu made.

Yu and Misako decided to make their NPC's two species instead of one. They were able to do this since Yu's father added the feature of two or more breeds in one person able to make NPC's that have two breeds.

* * *

 **Ok finally I finished the prolouge...**


	2. Realization

**Disclaimer: I don't own Overlord**

* * *

 **Masako's POV**

I was in my tent wondering if Yu was going to come. I asked her a week ago if she was coming for the last time, but she didn't seem to have logged in. I started to close my eyes waiting for the game to crash since I was too exhausted from waiting to log out, so I just closed my eyes and the timer was still on the top right on my screen.

23:59:55

23:59:56

23:59:57

23:59:58

23:59:59

...

00:00:01

00:00:02

00:00:03

00:00:04

The timer on my screen then disappeared. I opened my eyes not being able to see anything from my sleep mask, so I took it off, only to see... nothing on my screen. The information for my XP and HP disappeared, and the menu disappeared as well.

I started to panic because I was still in the tent from Yggdrasil. I jumped out of my futon and started to open my tent to see my butler and maids from Yggdrasil.

"Good morning Miss Masako" they bowed down.

I started to wave my hands in front, "no need to be so formal and raise your heads."

Sebastian was the first to raise his head "Miss Masako, you are one of our creators, and Miss Yujin has left us, so it would make you our master."

I stared blankly, I was rather awkward in these situations and it made sense why they would call me that, but I didn't like formalities as long as I live! When they started to talk I thought it was cool, but now I liked it better when they didn't talk... at all...

When they started to talk I thought it was cool, but now I liked it better when they didn't talk... at all...

The moment I processed that I jumped and dived in my tent. The maids and butlers jumped as well and joined in my tent to see what was wrong.

I was in the corner of the tent hugging my knees mumbling "they talked... they talked... they talked..."

The rest started to panic since they've never seen me like this.

"Miss Masako if it's something about the formalities we can fix it," Alexandra said crossing her arms.

I started to calm down suddenly with blue light escaping me.

I processed what happened in the last hour.

So it was the last day Yggdrasil was staying on and it was shutting down, so I decided to pay a visit and invited Yu, but she didn't come. And, I was tired of waiting so I decided to just wait till the game closed and crashed, but it didn't, instead it made all my NPC's alive and I got stuck in the game.

I sighed and used this opportunity to make the formalities stop 'till I find someone from Yggdrasil or until I find a way out, but do I really want to. I was still in college, but I don't know what to do after that.

"Alexandra I have decided on the formalities ... Stop addressing me like that, it's rather awkward for me now, that includes calling me miss and bowing down to me" I said starting to stand up.

Sebastian nodded to Alexandra "alright Masako" they both said. Everyone started to leave, but before they could I stopped them.

"Wait, get all you items and tents, everything we need, and meet me at the front of the cave, we are going to leave, this cave and find a village or city," I said that while grabbing the weapon Yu and I made, it was our pride and joy.

The weapon we made was a staff that was usually used for magic, but it looked more of a spear with gold edges and the handle was gold with blue swirls surrounding it.

* * *

"You all ready to leave?" I ask holding the weapon in my hand.

They all nodded.

We entered the forest, we were walking for a while now, but I was already getting tired...

"Ugh... are we there yet?" I asked dragging my legs.

"Mis- I mean Masako we're half way there so don't worry," Machi said, quickly fixing her mistake.

"Sarah, Casy os there any monsters around, I'm getting bored," I whined.

Casy answered me first, "Sorry Masako but there aren't any monsters around."

Sarah just nodded.

I asked everyone a question, "why did we leave the carts at the end of the forest again?"

Sebastian answered me, "well, Masako it wasn't able to fit through the clearing."

I put my hands together, "Oh ya!"

At that point I just slumped my soulders.

"I hope someone's stuck here with me," I thought.

* * *

 **Ok finished chapter 2**

 **Hope you enjoyed it! And next week chapter 3 ready!**

 **Nut I'll only be able to upload every weekend 'cause school.**

 **So I'll try to upload twice every weekend.**


	3. Arriving

**Disclaimer: I don't own Overlord.**

* * *

We arrived at a city at night most of us were asleep except Sarah and Casey since they were part vampires. I just stood awake since I was still processing being in here.

Suddenly we stopped. In front of us was a fence gate, it seemed that a graveyard was in from of us since they were tombs as far as a mile. Sarah then jumped down the cart and headed forward the gate, she broke it in one swipe. She jumped back on the cart and we started to head forward again.

But we heard some gruesome and horrifying screams, so everyone in the cart stood awake as fast as they heard it. We headed towards the scream only to see blood flying into the air. A woman was crushed in between a man's arms, I started to get my weapon ready and headed toward the man.

A woman was crushed in between a man's arms, I started to get my weapon ready and headed toward the man.

"So, why did you kill that woman," I asked casually, you never know why they killed her...

Startled, the man instantly got his hand out ready to cast a spell, but then he realized he was about to attack.

He quickly retracted is hand and asked, "are you one of the adventurer's?"

I shrugged "in a way I am, but anyway what's your name? skelly?"

He finally seemed to notice that he was a skeleton, but then a green light escaped him similar to mine... Well, except it's green.

He sighed and turned around, "I am Momon, The Dark Hero!"

"He seemed nice," I thought, "though his name's pretty close to my cousins..."

Without realizing it I started to talk.

"Nice to meet you Momong- whoops sorry, it's just that I have a cousin whose name's Momonga... Hahahahaha... well anyway my name's Masako."

"Wow, I can't believe I mispronounce another name again" I sweatdrop.

He suddenly turned around and asked, "do you know about something called Yggdrasil?"

I started to get skeptical, "yeah..."

He then grabbed my shoulders, but Sebastion and Alexandra interrupted our conversation.

"Excuse me sir, but if you hurt Masako... we won't hesitate to kill you," they said in unison.

Then a maid with a spear came out of the sky and attacked Sebastian, but he was blocking it with his knives.

"Lord Ainz doesn't have time for you pathetic humans," it was quite obvious that she didn't see Sebastian as a demon.

But the name Ainz was familiar... "Hey, Alexandra does Ainz sound familiar to you?"

"Yes, Masako wasn't it the guild your cousin leads, Ainz Ooal Gown," Alexandra didn't move to help Sebastian, probably because she believes Sebastian can handle it.

I put my hands together "Ooo..."

A question popped in my head "Sebastian, Alexandra what avatar did Momonga have?..."

"A living skeleton mam'."

Then I put the pieces together, "so there's a possibility that this living skeleton here is my cousin..." I thought.

* * *

 **Sorry! I over slept. T~T**


	4. Discussion

**Disclaimer: I don't own Overlord.**

* * *

I bonked Momonga's head.

"I swear if you were the reason I'm here... Actually, I wouldn't have minded if we got stuck here, but you didn't message me that you were on the server!" I can feel a tick mark on my forehead.

* * *

 ** _Earlier_**

 _The living skeleton and I left the group to talk._

 _"So who are exactly?" He asked._

 _"Oh, my name's Masako! Also, I don't know anyone named Momon or Dark Hero, but I do know someone named Momonga and a guild named Ainz Ooal Gown," I shrugged._

 _I was still trying to figure out how this guy knew Ainz Ooal Gown or Momon..._

 _..._

 _.._

 _._

 _Nevermind I just figured it out._

 _"Wait do you know..._

 _ **(okay... I couldn't figure out what to put, so put something here while you read this, that Momonga and Masako would only know about...)**_

 _...?!" we both said at the same time._

 _"MASAKO/MOMONGA!" we screamed, after realizing who we were._

 _We hugged, but then I punched him..._

* * *

"ITTAI!" Momonga screamed, "what level were you in Yggdrasil! You were able to hurt me!"

Another tick mark appeared on my head, "well if you were acting like a good cousin and messaged me you were there... I would've told you!" I punched again but was stopped by a hand.

I was thrown back Sebastian caught me.

"Thank you Sebastian..." I got up, "Alexandra don't retaliate yet... I'm going to use this against my cousin," an mischievous smirk crawled on my face.

Back then I was always teasing Momonga that he kept playing games too much, but now we're stuck in a game and the ABC's are all alive...

"Oh well might as well make the best of it!" I thought.

I suddenly fell to the ground on my knees "who am I kidding I'm stuck here with my cousin who didn't even message me."

Dramatically tears ran on my face, "oh dear cousin, why such foul mind you have that you wouldn't message your own cousin," I put my hand on my heart and could practically feel the others arriving and sweat drop at my ridiculousness...

I can hear Momonga screamer at his maid "you idiot! That was my cousin! Ask first before you hit!"

I went back to normal... Well as normal I can be...

"Sorry Masa my maid doesn't't really know anyone but the guild members..." Momonga said scratching his head.

I perked up at this, "your friends are here."

My cousin shook his head, "sorry seems that we're the only ones here... Unless there's more player from Yggdrasil. Your the proof that there might be some here!"

I shrugged "I guess."

The maid from earlier came back and bowed, a goose egg shaped bump was on her head.

"Sorry for throwing you Form Ainz's cousin." she was still bowing and I felt really awkward now.

I waved my hands in front of me, "raise your head and call me Masako... I don't feel comfortable when people bow or say miss and stuff like that..."

She raised her head, "oh, ok Masako..." she raised her head.

After that I looked at my cousin full of disbelief on his face, "h-how'd you do that! I've been trying to make them stop and they wouldn't!" he pointed at his maid.

I flip my hair "I guess your dear cousin has more charisma than you," a smug grin appeared on my face.

I could see Momonga moping on the ground mumbling, "why... Why... Why..."

...

We both snickered.

Momonga started to talk, "I remember the reason why you didn't like formalities, you didn't want to treated special or like a leader, I on other hand wanted to be a good leader of something."

I responded "yup! I turned into a good leader, while you became a leader that couldn't even persuade his people to call yourself you actual name."

He put his head down, "well, I call myself lord Ainz now... And they've actually call me that more than the time when I told them to try to call me Momonga...

I broke the awkwardness in the air, "anyway... Did all your NPC's come to life?"

He stood up, "yeah."

...

"Anyway you should meet my NPC'S, I would love for you to meet them."

* * *

 **Ok today I'm going to write a quick chapter, in other words I'm gonna be uploading 3 chapters this weekend.**

 **Before I finished writing but then it didn't save the chapter, I'm so mad.**


	5. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I don't own Overlord.**

* * *

We were now at the carts.

"Momonga you should introduce yourself," I didn't turn to look at him, I was very chippy to see people's reactions to almost everything.

I could hear Momonga starting to introduce himself, "hello, I'm Masako's cousin, Momonga..."

My servants started to mutter stuff about how they could see we were related.

I coughed, "everyone introduces yourselves."

They stiffened and looked straight to my cousin, well almost everyone Sebastian and Alexandra was just there... Standing. Alexandra was crossing her arms and Sebastian looked like he was carrying an invisible towel.

"Good evening sir, I am Sebastian, Masako's top Butler," Sebastian bowed, respect.

"Alexandra, Masako's top maid," Yu has almost finished her personality until I tampered with it and made her mistrust people she hasn't met yet and made her very confident, which led to no manners. The way Yu planned her personality was that she was a shy girl with great love to sweets and cute stuff, which I didn't like and that led to me tampering with her personality, but You was able to put her loving stuffed animals.

I started to mutter, "I seriously need to stop meddling into things.."

Some of the servants heard and started to snicker, I glared.

"OK!" I raised my arms, "the rest of you introduce yourselves..."

The rest nodded.

The twins, or second in command's I should say, were now in front ready to introduce themselves.

"ShuShu and Saizuko here sir! Also, we are the sex demon twins, so be careful wherever you may be!~ " I could already feel the pranks they're going to play with my cousin, I only smirk in response "Let me join later."

Momonga sweatdropped at the sight at his own cousin.

"Kari/Kuso the dark elf brothers! and the maid's personal helpers!"

All the girls around except me said, "or perverts"

For me I find the brothers attitude humorous.

I sighed, why did Yu and I make their personalities like that,

Maru and Machi were next.

Machi the female siren was first to introduce herself, "Hello Momonga, it's good to see Masako's dear cousin..."

I cried joyful tears, "someone who has a kind heart and sane mind while having a motherly aura" I mentally screamed in my head.

Then I remember "Oi! Momonga forgot to tell you! Those two are married! Yu and I made them as a couple!"

The couple nodded, same with the rest of my servants. The couple showed their ring to Momonga, who looked confused.

"I didn't know NPC's could get married?.." He looked at me, "how'd you program them like that."

I shrugged "tell you later."

He sighed "fiiinneee..."

"Now who's the child," I remarked, "and don't do that your avatar looks weird with you **trying** to pout..."

He sighs.

Next were Casy and Sarah, at first glance they look like normal animal girls... well as normal an animal girl can be...

"Hello, our name's are Casy and Sarah pleasure to meet you, sir, " Sarah said it in a bored tone and Casy greeting was very cheerfully.

"well, that's done, Momonga any questions?"I asked my dear ó cousin.

"Well if you don't mind asking, what kind of creature or species are they?" Momonga could obviously tell there was more than what meet his eyes.

"Hmm... well if they don't mind telling you then it's fine with me, but I kinda don't like staying in this graveyard, I want to see your place if I can since **you never invited your own cousin**."

Momonga let an irritated sigh escape him, "are you always going to hold that against me."

"Did my dear cousin forget how I was like since he **never** **invited me to your guild**." I put my hand on my heart and looked hurt.

He sighs and mumbled "of course.." he knows there is only one way to fix it.

"How can I make it up?..." I was mentally laughing, you can hear the regret in his tone.

"Well first of take me to your guild and I want my servants and I to have the best bedrooms you can give to us... Oh also I can use this reason to use against you, but only once... and that's it" I was smirking, I was excited to see what kind of servants Momonga had.

"So, I have to give you 11 of the best bedrooms we have and use the **didn't invite you** reason one more time..."

"YUP!"

"okay, that's fine."

"Yippy."

* * *

We were now heading towards a pub/bar/inn, or the place, "Momon" the "Dark hero" he calls himself here, home. He put on his knight armor to cover his actual appearance.

"Lord Ainz-" before his maid finished the sentence.

"Nabe I told you not to call me that here," Momonga turned to face her, "call me Momon here, that included you too cuz'."

"ok, that's fine with me, but what other names do you have here? what I know, Momonga was is your actual name, Momon the Dark Hero is this town's name for you, but then I hear another one Lord Ainz," I was thinking back in the past now.

He sighs "well in this armor I am called Momon, in my skeleton from you know me as Momonga, and well in that from my servants call me Lord Ainz."

"So you have three names... and one them is your actual name... one thing is for sure that in our world you always had a problem naming things."

* * *

 **3rdPOV**

The group of people now arrived at the pub/bar/inn, the place had the medieval look to it. When they arrived they heard comments towards Momonga, as well as Masako as well.

Masako had a body of a supermodel, and her clothes were rather revealing to her legs and stomach, but at the very least she had a sky blue scarf around her neck and arms. **(search up Libra from Fairy, and imagine a scarf around her neck and arms, that's what Masako's wearing.)**

And Momonga was wearing dark blue armor with gold markings. **(if your reading this and haven't seen Overlord then... what on Earth are you doing here.)**

Murmurs were going around the place like wildfire.

"Hey look it's they guy who went to the graveyard..."

"Who're the chicks around him, they look new..."

"Oh look at those hotties in the suits..."

"Look at the maids..."

Masako glared at the men that were ogling her body and her maids.

"Sorry, everyone, but these men in suits and the maids here are my dear servants, and the reason why I am here with the man in the armor and his friend is because I am his dear cousin of his... so please don't ogle my servants here," if Masako's glare could kill, then expect everyone else in the bar dead.

"But... Masako, our dear ladies here need us," of course Kari and Kuso would want to help ladies, their womanizers or perverts to the maids.

"Ok, that's fine but if things go out of control, I hope you can be able to deal with it, especially if you are the cause," Masako said.

The brothers saluted at her "Sir yes, sir."

Masako sweat drops, "you mean ma'am."

They shrugged "sure"

* * *

 **I'll try to make a long tomorrow, but I'm not sure.**


	6. The Village

**Disclaimer: I don't own Overlord.**

* * *

The two womanizers were being perverts but were successful perverts, unlike most. They were serving food that Masako's endeared cooks, Sarah and Casy, had made. Most of the foods the chefs had made were desserts, ice cream, cake, or anything sweet and delicious.

"Oh sweet Michelle what can I do for you," Kari was bowing down to a wavy blond-haired girl.

The siblings had brought in a collection of women all over the town.

Masako was glaring at some women who were giving way too much skin for her liking.

Momon **(I'm going to be switching the guy's name time to time _'I swear the guy has too many names'_ )** saw the glares his relative have been delivering.

He coughed lightly, and somehow gathered everyone attention through the bustling music and noise.

"I think it's time for some rest everyone, I have to accompany my cousin to her home which is somewhat distant from the town..." He stood up not moving.

The women complained of losing Kari and Kuso, and the sight of the other butlers around Masako.

The same with the men, they complained losing the sight of the maids.

But Masako's glare ended their whining quickly.

Masako had turned her head towards the exit, and even though people weren't able to see her face from their perspective, they could feel the proudful smirk of scaring them on Masako's face.

Momon had groaned in exasperation and everyone in the pub could hear it loud and clear, and they now knew _'that this was going to become a regular occurrence.'_

* * *

Masako's group were outside waiting for Momon and Nabe **(Narbeal)**.

The group was lounging around the front, Masako laying down on the hard stone floor with no emotion, Sebastian and the wedded couple standing quietly, Alexandra sitting crossed-legged bothered, and the rest sitting on chairs, the most of them swinging their legs happily.

Everyone can see the tick mark developing on Alexandra's head "when is that dumb cousin of yours getting out of that pub!"

Sebastian commented on her complain, but hadn't moved his head to face her "you should be more respectful, this is Masako's relative here."

Alexandra jeered at that "yeah, yeah."

At that moment, our knight in shining blue armor came out the pub.

Alexandra and Masako sighed in relief that Momon had finally got outside the pub, Masako knew his cousin could always be rather delayed, and she and Alexandra weren't always the ones with patience.

They all went across the road, where Masako's carts were parked.

Nabe, Momon, and Masako were leading the carts obviously since they knew where they had hidden the guild, Nabe was in between the cousins handling the reigns of the two horses.

While, Casy and Sarah were following behind chatting freely to each other, and the others were either relaxing or conversing along with the animal vampires.

...

...

Momon removed his armor and was replaced by a dark blue robe with gold edges, and jewelry was everywhere, on his fingers, neck and hands.

...

...

Silence was all you could hear in Masako's cart, she was getting bored, so she decided to ask questions to her cousin.

"Soo... cuz' what does your guildhall look like? I bet it's gonna be all fancy like you and your friends had wanted. High chandeliers, medieval flags, some fancy quarters, and definitely high ceilings." Masako placed her head back carelessly.

"Well to give you a quick description... think about a really spooky or haunted castle with various levels..." Momonga acknowledged.

"Well that wasn't really a good description, but it'll be good enough to imagine what it looks like... What else did you and your guild do, I barely know anything since my group had traveled a lot"

Momon began to whisper so Narbeal couldn't hear, "ok, one of the guardians... well leader of the guardians is in love with... me..."

Masako stared at him suspiciously , raising an eyebrow "how did she fall in love with you?"

He started to look away, "well I checked out what my friend made for her personality and we'll... It said she was bitchy and I changed it to 'she is in love with Momonga'."

At this point

* * *

The group had to visit the village in between the guild and them.

Masako was getting irritated, "why are we here, again?"

"Well, it so occurs that there is security around the village with goblins attending it, and I don't want you to be identified as an invader" Momon returned.

Momon kept his outfit on, but had put on a mask probably so the villagers won't be scared of him. The mask was dark red with black on the side and it had green markings.

Masako's footing continued going up and down, "and who gave them the ability to communicate with the goblins."

He sighed sheepishly "me..."

Masako out a finger to her chin, "so you were willing to give them that item, but is ruthless enough to 'hug' that girl to death..."

Even though Momon's skeleton face commonly kept a neutral expression, you could see clearly that he was sweat dropping.

"Hello, Lord Ainz" A girl with orange hair fastened into a braid on her side interrupted the conversation.

"Oh, Enri it is a pleasure to see you again," Lord Ainz turned his head towards the lady that had interrupted the conversation.

She waved her hands in front, "no, no the pleasure's ours since you had rescued us... Oh now who are these people behind you Lord Ainz?"

"Oh, Enri meet my cousin Masako, and the rest are her friends."

Masako wasn't as polite as her cousin, obviously, so she didn't bow or offered to shake her hand, "Nice to meet you, Enri."

She smiled warmly, "nice to meet you too, I'll leave you people to your business."

"Thank you, Enri" Lord Ainz replied.

"No problem," she waved and left.

They remained on the path that led to the end of the village so we could proceed towards the guild.

"So, why didn't you say that they were my servants..." Masako questioned.

"Well, first aren't they, your friends and second this is just a village who think I am just a 'small traveling' magician," Momonga said.

"Wow," sarcasm all over her tone, "also, really... Lord Ainz."

Momonga looked at her shocked "What! I considered Lord Ainz as one of the most decent name I've ever devised!"

Masako shook her head, "like I said... YOU SUCK AT NAMING!"

Some of the villagers saw this and thought, _'Lord Ainz looks older, but he looks like a child right now... That might mean that Lord Ainz cousin is older... but she looks so young...'_

* * *

 **This all I could put for this chapter... Had homework to do and it's due Monday... T^T**

 **Well now WAS due on Monday.**


	7. Family issues

**Disclaimer: I don't own Overlord.**

* * *

The group finally reached the end of the village where Enri was standing by waiting for us, with green goblins surrounded her wearing clothing. Enri had noticed them and waved at them.

"Hello, Lord Ainz! Hello, Miss Masako!"

"'Cuz... what is Enri doing here before us?..." Masako asked she was getting irritated that they were still in the village and there was a possibility that there was a shortcut to the exit and because Enri had attached miss to her name.

But before Momonga could explain, Enri interrupted them, "Lord Ainz! have you finished giving Miss Masako here a tour?!"

Masako raised an eyebrow, "you gave me a tour..."

Momonga stuttered and looked at his relative, "w-what!"

Masako rolled her eyes, "So... Enri was there a shorter way to get here from the front?"

The orange headed nodded "yes there is a shorter way towards here, but I thought you wanted a tour of the village so I let Lord Ainz be your tour guide instead of me since you are both are closer."

Masako suddenly to grab the edge of Momonga's cloak, "so... there was a shorter route, yet... WE WERE WASTING TIME HERE!"

Enri started to look worried, "oh! was the village not to your liking..."

Masako sighed "no it's not that, but I wanted to see, Ainzy's, here home, since he never invited his dear lovely cousin over..."

Enri gasped "oh what are a horrible way to treat your family."

Momonga started to think, suddenly being in the ground drawing circles, _"but I was the one to save your village and I just forgot she and I were related..."_

Suddenly Enri started to lecture the village's savior "now, now just because you saved us doesn't mea- WAIT! you forgot that you both of you were related"

At that point, Masako tried to hold in her laughter under her breath _"okay now the stay is worth it."_

Momonga could see her trying to hold in her laughter, _"well she's not getting her...-wait what were her favorites... -I completely forgot!"_

Unfortunately for Momonga, he had said it out loud, "Lord Ainz you even forgot your own cousin interest! You should get going and get to know your cousin not using her ideals against her."

Masako completely forgot about leaving, because of the funny scene in front, _"the great powerful Lord Ainz being scolded by a village girl since he didn't invite his cousin to visit HAHAHA! Wasn't he the guild leader of_ _Nine's Own Goal the 9th best guild in the game!"_

Masako started to burst out laughing "HAHAHAHA."

The two finally stopped talking and looked at Masako laughing in her butt in the ground.

Finally, after a minute or two of a laughing Masako, Sebastian decided to show up and help Masako state.

"Masako, stand up straight and clean yourself up," he said strictly, he was smiling sweetly, but a demonic atmosphere envelops him...

Suddenly in a split second Masako stood up straight, her hair was fixed, clothes were fixed neatly, and her posture could make a princess run.

In an almost robotic way Masako looked straight at them "Enri, Ainz I think it is time to leave."

Momonga stood awestruck at the scene, from what he remembers Masako was never this... this!

She swirled around and for some reason, the veils on her dress had finally moved along with her.

Masako got on the far side of the cart with the help of Sebastian.

Lord Ainz and Enri just stood there...

"Ainz, I'm not going to say it the third time, I think it's time to leave."

Momonga cleaned himself and started to leave.

"Right."

He got his composure fixed and walked towards the cart.

When arriving Masako composure stayed. So they left quietly through the gate, and since then the gate had changed, instead of logs just right next to each other tied with a rope, it was changed into an actual wall with plans of wood stabilizing it.

"Sebastian am I done..."

"Yes, ma'am you are done."

"Whew!"

Her composure dropped like a rock dropping into the water. Her legs were raised and she was slumping.

Everyone around them mainly Narbeal stood shock at what had happened.

But if course that was also interrupted.

"Soo..." Masako started to talk "can we never talk about this..."

Momonga nodded "I as well will forget that experience."

Everyone else snickered "of courssseee..."

"I hate you all..." She said with a glare.

* * *

 **That's all I could do, sorry, I have a bunch of homework to do since it's almost spring break.**


	8. Albedo

**I don't own Overlord**

* * *

We had finally arrived at what Momonga said his home, but...

"Why is it a hill?..." finally someone asked, Alexandra had asked the question that had been lingering in their minds, besides Narbeal and Momonga.

It was a hill that had trees covering most of the bottom and an illusion spell to cover up the mistakes, a grave in front said **"Nine Own Goal."**

Everyone having high-level detecting magic so almost everyone noticed, but Alexandra hadn't notice.

Alexandra has a talent for detection illusion magic without her detecting magic, but this time she was too arrogant of her talent and hadn't check if it was an illusion.

 **(Also in the Manga and anime it just said that they covered the guild hall with dirt... so I'm just making it into a hill.)**

"Alexandra, sweety you do realize it's just a cover-up," the male of the married couple said.

She raised an eyebrow, "really?"

He nodded "yes sweety, do we need to check your magic?"

She used her detection magic at the hill, it was true the hill was just a bunch of dirt and trees and an illusion spell to finish it off. Inside was some kind of greek guild hall.

Others started to make comments.

 _"Ooh is Alexandra's not the top maid?"_

 _"I don't think she is..."_

 _"Especially if she can't notice something so simple..."_

At that point, Alexandra was blushing red as a tomato.

"S-SHUT UP!"

They snickered but stopped teasing her. After coming to their senses their mouths were shut and they looked at Momonga anticipating at what he would do.

Momonga started to walk towards the grave that had **"Nine Own Goal"** on it. We were waiting patiently for something to happen.

"Uhh... 'cuz is something supposed to happen?...' cause nothing happening" Masako had asked her cousin what were supposed to happen.

"Yeah... Albedo is supposed to be-"

Alas, Momonga had been interrupted again.

And there appeared a portal with a woman coming out. She had the height of at least 5 feet and a half. She had horns that curled and feathered black wings that looked like that came from angels but were black. Her dress screamed succubus on the spot, her sides were opened to show her hips and her chest looked like they're were begging to be let out. The dress was white with a golden spider web on her chest. Her black hair reached her waist.

"Lord Momonga... sorry to be late, but I had business to attend to..." suddenly the girl was on the ground crying.

"I FAIL AS A WIFE!"

Masako could practically see his cousin sweating.

"Wow, Momonga I didn't know you'll get that low that you would create your own NPC and make her love you?" Masako looked shocked but was grinning evilly inside

 _"What perfect blackmail material."_

"Who's this bitch?!"

Masako skin suddenly cracked...

A murderous aura surrounded her, "You. Bitch. Shut. Up."

"If this bitch is trying to steal my beloved then she's going to get through me?!"

And most her servants thought _"Shit!"_

While Sebastian and Alexandra thought.

 _"Master should handle her since she had insulted her personally... but if she attacks, this place will most likely be destroyed..._ -Sebastian

 _"Oh shit! she just called her a bitch! Masako going to kill her! Go Masako!"_ -Alexandra

Everyone also had different facial reactions

Almost all of Masako's servants began to sweat. While the Top servants were silently looking about what was about to happen to the succubus.

Narbeal's reaction was close to Masako's servants, sweating _"Oh no! She has called Lord Momonga's cousin a bitch! What will he do?!"_

As for Momonga, he had a different facial reaction, but inside he was sweating _"Shit Albedo is the guardian of the... guardians! That makes her the most powerful... besides me... I think. But back to Masako and Albedo, Albedo is sure to kill her!"_

Momonga finally seemed to notice his cousin's skin cracking.

"What's happening?" He wondered.

Her left elf ear disappears, her skin on her left eye disappears as well, it showed her skull, the eye disappeared along with it. The skin around the eye was all rotten.

 **"What'd ya call me?!"** Her tone of voice told me to run away, but I couldn't let them fight, who knows what would happen!

Albedo looked smug "I called you a bitch" she flips her hair.

 **"Momonga you should tell your petty dog here to shut up or she might not be alive after I'm done with this..."**

Her tone was demonic, it sent shivers to him. He wondered what level his cousin was in Yggdrasil.

He finally realized that he might be able to stop the fight from happening.

"Albedo stop this at once!" Momonga had turned serious on the outside, but he was crying inside _"why must my cousin be like this!"_

Albedo looked at him traumatized, "but why Lord Momonga! This bitch doesn't deserve you!"

Momonga looked strait at her disappointed "Albedo this girl is my cousin. You should know our connections before you assume!"

Masako wished she was superman so she can burn holes through Albedo with her heat vision.

 **"Momonga you should handle this pathetic girl of yours... or else she might've died by my hand..."** Masako kept on glaring on Albedo even though she was shorter by a few inches.

"This girl is your cousin! I highly doubt that you said it yourself that you were alone in the all mighty world!" She screamed.

She huffed **"so you seriously forgot about me didn't you"** her glare went to Momonga.

She was still missing some of her skin and her eye.

"Hey 'cuz what's up with that form?.." Momonga asked wondering about her form and why the servants knew how they were related, especially since he was a living skeleton and she was an elf, in other words, she had skin and muscle.

"I'll tell you when we're inside your guild hall. I'd love to meet your servants, you know I'm always excited to meet new people" Masako turned towards the portal.

She went through the portal and Momonga looked at her servants.

"What is she?"

* * *

 **I'm so sorry, but I had two essays to write this week so this all I could do for the week. I tried writing a 5,000 word one... but I somehow lost it! In my documents... TT**


	9. Sparring session

**Disclaimer: I don't own Overlord.**

* * *

When every single one of them entered the portal, they were welcomed with a thick fog. There, a structure stood in the center of the fog. The building itself resembled an ancient Greece temple, it was made of marble. Pillars were all over, either broken or in shape.

All of them slowly approach the temple, they notice two figures in the fog. For some reason the fog started to clear up, Masako's group, including herself notice that one of them was... unique, a giant _-insect-_ person to be exact. The other was a tan male with a red suit and pointy ears.

The unique one was blue, his armor was made of blue-colored, which gave off a diamond mist, but the armor itself was made of hardened bones. Two large light blue crystals were attached to his back. He has long four arms, along with a tail twice his height and was blue. He looked like a mix between a mantis and an ant, but they could have only done that with an item that was given from the creator of Yggdrasil. He also had an iron axe with a long handle as a weapon.

The tan male also had a tail but it was shorter and silver, with six long spikes in the end. He wore circular glasses, that were thick enough that you weren't able to see his eyes. Also, his ears made him look like an elf, but people were able to tell the difference since he had a tail. One of his ears had at least four piercings. He wore a blood red suit with black leather gloves.

"Lord Momonga, the pleasure to see you back..." the tan male and blue person bowed down.

Albedo and Narbeal soon joined the other two.

Narbeal politely bowed towards us and said: "I will get your living quarters ready."

While Albedo was still pissed at Masako, she kept a calm demeanor "yes, the living quarters should be ready once you have a quick tour."

Practically reading the vibe Albedo was giving, Masako grew a tick mark, _"SHE was the one who started it!"_

Albedo and Narbeal left them, to ready their rooms. The two males _-and one looking like an insect-_ stayed to help with the tour.

However, Momonga had brought out a ring with a red ruby. The ring was filled with powerful magic. The people in the room were able to tell what kind of magic it was. Teleportation.

"Here cuz' this ring will give you permission and power to teleport in the Guild how ever you like" Momonga proudly stated.

"That's cool," Masako voice was monotone.

He looked at his cousin, deflated.

Masako put her hands in front, shaking them quickly, and thinking of a reason why she wasn't disappointed with the present.

"Oh the ring isn't a bad gift at all. It's just that we all have our own in a necklace, bracelet, or ring that lets us teleport, so... yeah."

Masako kept on thinking of a reason how the ring could be cool.

"Oh! didn't you say that the ring let us teleport inside! That means that your guild has the ability to protect itself! That's pretty cool!"

Momonga slightly cheered up... slightly.

* * *

After a quick tour of each level, everyone in Masako's group were introduced to the guardian of the guild rather fast. They teleported to the each guardian and introduce themselves.

They had finally reached the last one. The last one inside was like a castle, high ceiling, long hallways, and huge chandeliers, but without the windows or huge backyard.

The tour quickly ended there, and all of them were heading to the arena in the 6th floor since some were rather bored and wanted to spar.

When heading there Momonga had told them stuff about the people in the guild.

Momonga had kept his face forward and started speaking, "everyone in this guild is unique, and from what I know everyone doesn't need sleep."

Alexandra was so bored so she just mumbled an answer, "oh that's cool"

Momonga had another thing to say "Also you might get the rooms that people had already owned."

No one really cared about it when they were together in the carts they were all huddling up together even Sebastian! So they all just shrugged besides Sebastian, Maru, and Machi who were being polite.

And, Momonga did tell each of them that everyone in the guild was a part of the Heteromorphic Race - simply that everyone here were a monster, devil, demon, or skeleton.

Finishing the conversation, they had reached the arena. Alexandra was the first to rush over, Masako second, ShuShu and Saizuko third having a tie, and the rest just walked.

ShuShu and Saizuko were twins, coincidentally Yu and Masako finished the two on the same day, though ShuShu was an hour older.

The twins decided to spar with each other while Masako and Alexandra fight.

The rest sat at the seats ready to see an interesting fight along with Momonga.

Momonga was curious at the very least, since he had never sparred with his subordinates... well, ever since they came to life.

* * *

 _Before the group had met Momonga, the group was still heading to the graveyard. Everyone was completely bored of just sitting._

 _Saizuko suddenly screamed "I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! IT'S TOO BORING!"_

 _ShuShu stood up with his twin to help with the boredom around, "I agree! Can't we just... I DON'T KNOW!?... DO SOMETHING?!"_

 _ShuShu and Saizuko's boredom invaded everyone's minds including Sebastian who was the calm and patient man._

 _Shockingly the stoic man had am idea, "why can't we just spar?"_

 _"Why didn't I think of that!?" Masako, Alexandra, and the twins screamed._

 _The idea would truly get rid of their boredom, as well as helping them get stronger._

 _Masako told Casy and Sarah to stop the carts on an open field._

 _Finally reaching an open field they all stopped to stretch and pair up with a person to spar._ _The field was truly beautiful it would be a waste to ruin it, but most of the party was too bored to complain._

 _Only it was everyone against Masako, Sebastian, and Alexandra, but the wedded couple were slight pacifists so they wouldn't fight, of course they would fight if needed, but never for fun._

 _Suddenly everyone turned to their second form except the three and the audience._

 _Casy's and Sarah's canines sharpened, their eyes turned bloodshot red. Along with there teeth their nails sharpened to the point they were able to slice rock. Their animal ears and tails appeared. And, both having their usual unnatural hair colors._

 _Casy's cat ears and tail appeared, both were dark green with baby green tips, her tail was slim/thin and neat._

 _Sarah's tail and ears were messy and fluffy, the reason why they were like that is because she's part dog not cat..._

 ** _(I'm not trying to say anything to offend the animal kingdoms, but just that cats groom them selves so Casy's... cleaner?...)_**

 _Sarah's ears and tail were midnight blue and having a sky blue color as the tips._

 _With both their nails sharpened they attacked first. Being experts at close combat and having talent at magic, however not mastering them. They both agreed to attack Alexandra, and left the Sebastian and Masako's to fight the others._

 _Kuso and Kari both decided to fight Sebastian as a team, of course none of the were strong enough yet to fight the the right and left hands of Masako alone._

 _Course Masako's would be able to beat one to eight of us alone by herself but never all of us._

 _Back to the topic they decided to fight Sebastian since they were both good with fighting with magic_.

 _Sebastian was great in both close combat and magic, however he excels magic more than close combat._

 _Again back to the twins, in_ _second their fairy wings appeared._

 _Kari had a deep red color as the color that took most of the wings while a dark purple color were the lines._

 _Kuso wings however had the sea blue replace the deep red color, and the purple remained._

 ** _(If you want a visual, just imagine that really orange butterfly with the black lines, and replace the orange with red/blue and the black with the purple as their wings)_**

 _Not only that, glowing purple markings appeared on their face, to show their_ _elf side._

 _Kuso and Kari were both good at close combat and magic, but more on the magic department like Sebastian._

 _Sebastian was the person who exceeded at magic while Alexandra exceeded at the close combat area... for Masako's no one really knows?_

 _She's usually seen fighting with magic, but she had enough strength to best Alexandra at close combat, and fighting Sebastian with magic._

 _For the twins, Saizuko and ShuShu, black markings showed on their body, their clothes stayed, and a halo made of ice floated on ShuShu's head, but sharp metal horns appeared on Saizuko._

 _Their personal wings appeared, however their wings were very unique like their horns and halo, ShuShu's wings was feathery but the feathers were made of hardened snow. Sazuko's wings were also feathery and same as his sister his wings were made of a diffrent material, it was made of steel._

* * *

 **😭😭😭 Sorry that it has been three weeks but there were assignments and my computer stopped working, so I was stuck using my phone and it took way long than I thought... 😭😭😭**

 **The next chapter will be the sparring session I hope I'll be able to finish it in time, and I'll be most likely be using the computers at my school😥😥😥**

 **Also I've made some stories on my phone I might upload, but it's not overlord if your wondering.**


	10. THE HAMSTER

**OMGAWD!😭 I'M SO HAPPY THAT I STILL GET ENCOURAGEMENT… even though I'm a terrible author and don't deserve it! Thank you guys and**

 **Hero600- I'll try to make it better but I can't seem to find a good moment to use… Well except one of the latest manga uploads… the lizardmen… 😣**

 **Guest- no clue what you name is, but I know the story's cringy however the story really hard for me to figure out… well hard to find any good plot to add Masako's group in… 😫**

 **…**

 **Hmm… nevermind you two I might have one in mind…**

 **Also I'm going to make an acronym on some hybrids since the names are too long… my bad decision… though some are bad...**

* * *

 **Onto the flashback once again**

 _The sparring session was still going on however the ones fighting was concentrating only on sparring, because of that they didn't see the green glowing eyes that were coming from the forest, but the wedded couple were able to see eyes watching the fight._

 _Without anyone noticing the two of them slipped away from everybody else to find out who or what was watching._

 _Alexandra's fight showed her punching, blocking, and dodging the blows the two vampires were giving. It was obvious she was going easy on them, and the vampires would use that to their advantage._

 _Double teaming her caused Alexandra to at least try to stop their occasional teamwork. The fact that there were two people at you only working together to trip her made it harder for Alexander to block and dodge the 4 fists coming at her._

 _With the vampires swiping at her with their sharp nails, she had to do more dodging than blocking. Usually the scratches won't do that much damage but when these vampires are in their second form they draw more blood out, which causes blood loss faster, instead of turning into that weird yet powerful form..._

 _"Stop depending on your nails and use more on strategy…" Alexandra may have a hot temper, but her intellect on fighting close combat is amazing._

 _Sarah and Casy accepted the advice and discussed their battle tactics at a low shushed tone so only their animal are able to hear._

 _Sebastian's fight however was more on dodging and magic spells. Sebastian was going easier on them than Alexandra since the twins didn't have an advantage like Casy and Sarah-causing blood loss-however the twins had a-slight-advantage in the sky._

 _Unfortunately for them, Sebastian used elemental magic to help him fight, he used the wind to do his beck and calling, which made flying less useful._

 _"You two shouldn't keep on trusting on your wings, even if you are faster than me that shouldn't mean, you should keep relying solely on it," Sebastian was wiser than than anyone in the group, with being first to be made and had took the time to read as many books about almost everything really._

* * *

 _In the start, when everyone was made or born, everyone had thought their "masters" or mother in a way were the smartest and greatest person in Yggdrasil._

 _That thought rushed out of their NPC minds when a day later they would see Masako pouting in the camps they made, complaining about her life being terrible._

 _And having Yu smacking her up in the head saying "you should go outside rather than staying at home most of the time, playing this game! And I have to stay here or else you'll do something reckless to the camp!"_

 _They gave up instantly gave up the thought of them being the smartest people in the group, and more on the whiny group and the other on the loud, shouty group._

* * *

 _Back to the sparring session Masako's fight was the most interesting, white frost feathers mixed with metal feathers being thrown all over. When the snow white feathers hit anything it would've froze it in a second, Saizuko's metal feathers would hit the frozen object, either destroying it completely or just stay there in place._

 _Masako had cuts on her, the cuts weren't devastating enough to put her down from blood loss but it ruined her outfit. The reason why she had cuts on her skin was that the twins were smart enough to make a plan before attacking, the main thing the kept on doing was to corner Masako._

 _Masako had to dodge the feathers almost hitting her vital parts. Of course they were in the air ShuShu and Saizuko flapping their feathery wings so they had the upper hand, that was quickly thrown out as Masako used magic to let her fly like Sebastian._

 _The fight went on for at least thirty more minutes until…_

* * *

 _ **"I AM THE WISE KING OF THE FOREST"**_

 _The voice was… decent. The wedded couple came out of the forest, their faces had a smile on their faces, however that smile wasn't the only thing on their faces. An obvious tick mark was there and an occasional twitch showed on their faces._

 _It was rather obvious that everyone hated the pompous voice, claiming he was the wise king of the forest._

 _But…_

 _"OMGAWD! IT'S SO ADORABLE!"_

 _Casy and Sarah's tone was very high at the… unusually sized hamster that had appeared out the forest along with Machi and Maru._ 🐹

 _"Hmph! Atleast at someone appreciates my appearance! The people that see, always scream and run away!"_

 _The thing was at least two heads taller than Sebastian. The hamster had light brown fur that went tan on his stomach, his ears tips were dark brown. And did he have a… snake tail?..._

 _Alexandra face looked like she was having a debate on either saving the world or her pride… smoke was coming out of her head…_

* * *

 **Momonga and Sebastian**

"Wait so you guys saw a giant Hamster!?"Momonga felt a little dejá vu on that part of the story.

Sebastian rubbed his temples, "yes, and it only got worse after that…"

* * *

 **Back to flashback**

 _They were now out the field sitting on the ground eating sandwiches, since the sparring session was interrupted-like many other things after that single moment._

 _The hamster was eating leaves, acorns, and more nuts they tried to find in the forest._

 _Kuso was looking skeptically at the hamster, "soo… how did you turn into a giant-sized hamster?"_

 _The hamster looked at us like WE were stupid!_

 _"Isn't my kind always this size?"_

 _Now it's turn to look at it like IT'S stupid!_

 _"Dude, no normal hamster is your size" Kuso pointed out, with his ham sandwich halfway done._

 _Kari-his brother-joined in, "no wonder they ran away…"_

 _Machi our dearly loved mymph (mermaid-nymph) in a scolding tone, "Kari don't be rude!"_

 _Maru nodded at his wife, "I agree…"_

 _Then he slowly lent between Kari and Kuso "however I totally agree that the hamster is still annoying" he said in a low voice._

 _The rest chuckled at that shushed comment, though the hamster cocked his head confused._

 _Of course! Kari had too make it worse!_

 _"Of course you wouldn't hear you massive gerbil!" Kari was definitely teasing the hamster…_

 _But it seems that the hamster didn't see it that way…_

 _"You foolish human, you are no match for me!"_

 _At that point the rest just ignored them talking and sweatdrop at them both._

 _With that the two got ready out the field to fight. The hamster was standing tall with his snake tail ready to strike Kari, Kari however just stood there arms crossed at the hamster, bored._

 _Entertained Alexandra and the vaminals (vampire-animals) counted down._

 _"3"_

 _"2"_

 _"1"_

 _"GO"_

 _The two rushed at each other, Kari not bothering on putting on his wings._

 _Their respect slightly rose at the hamsters punches at Kari, they were powerful but Kari would easily beat the crap out of the hamster._

 _And that's how it exactly happens with at least two fire spells._

 _"Fire Wind"_

 _It as just a "little" fire that was being sent to the to the hamster._

 _"Fire Golem"_

 _The next thing that appear were two, three feet fire and rock golems appearing from the ground._

 _The golems pounded onto the hamster, bruises were forming on his face. The rest sorta… felt sorry…_

 _The hamster was on the ground fire marks around him and purple, blue goose egg sized bruises._

 _Done with chuckling at the hamsters pathetic attempt, Masako stood up and got ready to leave._

 _"Well I think it's time to head back to the road dont'cha think guys."_

 _The rest nodded and quickly ate the rest of their food, and cleaned the evidence of the picnic. The hamster quickly ate the rest of his food and had a disappointed look on his face._

 _After everyone finished we waved and said our goodbye to the hamster, then left._

 _"Bye everyone!"_

* * *

 **Back to the Present**

"At least the hamster's fine" Alexandra shrugged.

"I guess so but the thing was totally annoying" Kari appeared behind Momonga slouching.

And finally Masako appears! "I totally agree with Kari, I would feel bad for any people stuck with him"

Masako and the twins appeared. Masako with frostbitten skin and cuts. And, the twins had bruises from Masako's punches and a slight burns from her spells.

"That giant hamster was at least fluffy" ShuShu most likely said the most complementing thing the hamster had.

 **Until…**

"Lord Momonga your pet has arrived"

Nabe arrived with a leash in hand, the leash had a giant… HAMSTER!

* * *

 **AND DONE! Though it took some time to finish**


	11. FINAL-THE TANTRUM

**Hello everyone again... hoped it didn't take long... though I doubt it...**

 **PervySavageChuck: Lol thanks to you I remember Hamsuke's name!\**

* * *

 **ALEXANDRA'S POV**

I am Alexandra Masako's top and best close combat fighter/maid. I am a FULL demi-god, meaning that I am just part human and part god.

My eyes had two different colors for each one, the right being yellow and the other brown. Masako and Yu, my other master, told me that Brown represents my humanity, and the yellow was for me being part god.

Yu and Sebastian tried to explain it to me but the explanation was so confusing!

 _"You are a part god but can't be an actual god" - Yu._

 _"That means that you are just a god but not anything like a sea god, nature god, or wise God," Sebastian._

 _"Meaning you are basically a god that is isn't a god of anything"-Yu_

At that point, my head kept spinning that the only word I heard was the repeatedly said, God.

Like normal maid, we have to wear our uniform which was a black and white outfit that had frills. However, we had the privilege to wear whatever we want when we don't need to work.

I have black sleek hair that reached my calf when in a ponytail it would be shortened to my thighs, and like Masako's I have blue highlights, the only difference was my highlights turn a slight sea green color at its ends.

* * *

 **"THE FUCKING HAMSTER IS HERE!"**

We all screamed at the hamster that has arrived in the arena along with the maid. I loathed that hamster, it was adorable but its personality ruins the whole adorableness the hamster has.

Masako pointed at his cousin, "WHY IS THAT THING HERE!"

Master's cousin looked sheepishly at his cousin and said: "seems that you've met..."

"No dip!" she glared.

With that, the hamster started to roar.

 **"YOU DARE INSULT ME!"**

The hamster started to have a tantrum and went on a rampage... on killing people... It was so shocking for everyone the hamster was able to kill them in their frozen state... even me...

However, when I died, being the first to die and closest to the hamster, I was suddenly spectating the continuation of the rampage and saw their spirit floating away from their bodies.

It was obvious when we died we saw each other's spirits and continued to watch the rampage unable to do anything...

When we all died we started to haunt the damn hamster that killed us, I knew the hamster was mortified because of the soul almost leaving him. However, we forced that damn soul of his and continued to haunt him for as long as we love... and that was forever for us but eventually he died.

Unfortunately for him and lucky for us we continued to haunt him even if he was dead...

 **-THE END-**

* * *

 **Thank you everyone who continued to read this, for all your support.  
Unfortunately, I cannot continue the story since I ran out of ideas, so I ended it with this... Hopefully, it's good and decent enough...**

 _ **Arigatō,** **Sayōnara, and** **Gomen'nasai!**_

 **THANK YOU, GOODBYE, AND SORRY**

 **~MadelVer**


End file.
